Lofzang van Zacharias
Het Benedictus of Lofzang van Zacharias is een hymne die Zacharias uitspreekt als hij na de geboorte van zijn zoon, Johannes de Doper weer kan spreken. De tekst van dit lied staat in het evangelie van Lucas 1,68-79. Het lied heet in het Latijn Canticum Zachariæ. Dit gezang wordt gerekend tot de bijbelse cantieken. De Lofzang van Zacharias wordt in het getijdengebed gezongen tijdens de Lauden. De lofzang is tevens opgenomen in het boek Oden. Latijn (Vulgata) Benedictus Dominus Deus Israel quia visitavit et fecit redemptionem plebis suae. Et erexit cornu salutis nobis in domo David pueri sui. Sicut locutus est per os sanctorum, qui a sæculo sunt, prophetarum eius. Salutem ex inimicis nostris, et de manu omnium, qui oderunt nos. Ad faciendam misericordiam cum patribus nostris et memorari testamenti sui sancti. Iusiurandum, quod iuravit ad Abraham patrem nostrum daturum se nobis. Ut sine timore, de manu inimicorum nostrorum liberati, serviamus illi. In sanctitate et justitia coram ipso, omnibus diebus nostris. Et tu puer, Propheta Altissimi vocaberis præibis enim ante faciem Domini parare vias eius. Ad dandam scientiam salutis plebi eius in remissionem peccatorum eorum. Per viscera misericordiæ Dei nostri in quibus visitavit nos oriens ax alto. Illuminare his, qui in tenebris, et in umbra mortis sedent ad dirigendos pedes nostros in viam pacis. Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in sæcula sæculorum. Amen. Nederlands (Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling) ‘Geprezen zij de Heer, de God van Israël, hij heeft zich om zijn volk bekommerd en het verlost. Een reddende kracht heeft hij voor ons opgewekt uit het huis van David, zijn dienaar, zoals hij van oudsher heeft beloofd bij monde van zijn heilige profeten: bevrijd zouden we worden van onze vijanden, gered uit de greep van allen die ons haten. Zo toont hij zich barmhartig jegens onze voorouders en herinnert hij zich zijn heilig verbond: de eed die hij gezworen had aan Abraham, onze vader, dat wij, ontkomen aan onze vijanden, hem zonder angst zouden dienen, toegewijd en oprecht, altijd levend in zijn nabijheid. En jij, kind, jij zult genoemd worden: profeet van de Allerhoogste, want voor de Heer zul je uit gaan om de weg voor hem gereed te maken, en om zijn volk bekend te maken met hun redding door de vergeving van hun zonden. Dankzij de liefdevolle barmhartigheid van onze God zal het stralende licht uit de hemel over ons opgaan en verschijnen aan allen die leven in duisternis en verkeren in de schaduw van de dood, zodat we onze voeten kunnen zetten op de weg van de vrede.’ Nederlands (Naardense Bijbel) ‘gezegend de Heer, Israëls God: hij heeft zijn volk bezocht en het verlossing bereid; hij heeft een hoorn van heil voor ons doen verrijzen in het huis van David, zijn dienaar,- zoals hij heeft gesproken door de mond van zijn heiligen, de profeten van eeuwigheid af: bevrijding van onze vijanden van de hand van al wie ons haten, om de ontferming over onze vaderen te betonen, te gedenken zijn heilig verbond,- de eed die hij heeft gezworen aan Abraham, onze vader: het ons te geven om zonder vrees, aan de hand van vijanden ontrukt, hem dienstbaar te zijn, in heiligheid en gerechtigheid voor zijn aanschijn in al onze dagen!- en jij, kleine jongen, zult profeet van de Allerhoogste worden genoemd, want je zult uitgaan voor het aanschijn van de Heer om te bereiden wegen voor hem door kennis van heil te schenken aan zijn volk in de vergeving van hun zonden; het is door het innige ontfermen van onze God dat uit den hoge naar ons komt omzien de opgaande zon, en gaat schijnen voor wie neerzitten in duisternis en schaduw des doods,- om onze voeten te richten op de weg van de vrede! Categorie:Hymne Categorie:Christendom Categorie:Kerkmuziek Categorie:Liturgie Categorie:Rooms-katholiek gebed de:Benedictus en:Benedictus (Song of Zechariah) eo:Benedictus es:Benedictus fr:Cantique de Zacharie he:בנדיקטוס (תפילה) hu:Benedictus it:Benedictus (Cantico di Zaccaria) ja:ベネディクトゥス・ドミヌス・デウス la:Canticum Benedictus nn:Sakarjas lovsong pl:Benedictus pt:Benedictus tl:Benedictus